I. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns refuse collection vehicle auxiliary mechanisms generally and particularly relates to container handling devices, particularly cart tipping or lift and dump mechanisms attached to rear loading, rear discharge refuse vehicles. The invention specifically pertains to a mounting mechanism that enables a cart tipping mechanism to translate slideably between an operating position upright on the tailgate to a retracted or stowed position beneath the tailgate where it does not protrude from the rear of the vehicle thereby reducing the possibility of damage or interference with other operations when not in use.
II. Related Art
The conventional and traditional galvanized trash cans of old which were emptied by hand into rear loading refuse packing vehicles have largely been replaced by locally standardized wheeled cart type containers made of synthetic materials and which have a hinged lid and integral tipping bar to permit manipulation for lifting and dumping. The containers are designed to be wheeled on two wheels and to be addressed by compatible cart tipping mechanisms for lifting and inverting or tipping. The tipping bar is typically positioned to be hooked by a fixed element of the cart tipping mechanism which is thereafter operated to lift, dump and return the cart to an upright position at the end of the receptacle dumping cycle. The cart may thereafter be wheeled back to its position on the curb.
These lift and tip or dumping mechanisms are typically with rear loaded refuse vehicles and are commonly fixed to the rear of the refuse collection vehicle from which they protrude an amount beyond the rear bumper of the vehicle. Since it is difficult or not possible for the driver of the vehicle to see the rear cart tipper, the cart tipper is vulnerable and susceptible to being damaged should the truck strike an obstacle while backing up or be itself struck from the rear. In addition, the location of the cart tipper may interfere with the operation of other devices such as winch mechanisms used to lift and dump larger receptacles. In addition, the mounting of the lifter or tipper apparatus to the tailgate of the rear loading refuse vehicle normally involves cutting into existing tailgate structural members to form a recess or insert opening necessary to mount the device. This, of course, may affect the strength and integrity of the tailgate structure.
It can readily be seen that such a collection system would be benefited a great deal if the cart tipping mechanism could somehow be mounted in a manner which did not interfere with the structure of the tailgate and which enabled the cart tipping mechanism to be stored in a non-interfering storage position when not in use.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting system for a rear mounted receptacle lift and tipping mechanism that allows the mechanism to translate to a non-interfering position when not in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a mounting system that does not require compromising the structural integrity of the tailgate to which it is attached.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting for a lifting and tipping or dumping mechanism that is mechanically uncomplicated yet allows easy transition between storage and working positions.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon familiarization with the contents of this specification.
In accordance with the present invention many of the problems associated with mounting a container handling device of a class including receptacle lift and dump or tipping devices for small carts are solved by the provision of a mounting system for mounting such a container handling device on a refuse gathering vehicle which enables translation of the device between deployed and stowed positions by slideably moving the device between a fully operational position beyond the rear of the tailgate to a stowed position beneath the tailgate in which the container handling device is not exposed beyond the confines of the tailgate.
One embodiment of the mounting system of the invention includes a pair of opposed spaced parallel structural shapes typically steel plates, each containing a pair of elongated shaped support members having openings therein in the form of cutouts or slot openings, the support members being intended to be fixed to the refuse vehicle where the container handling device is to mounted. A generally flat mounting base member or plate for carrying the container handling device itself is provided. The mounting base member is provided with a pair of opposed spaced parallel shaped members fixed to and extending away from it, each having a pair of spaced follower members, each follower member disposed so as to mount and ride in a corresponding one of the slots in one of the structural support members. The mounting base member is carried by the structural support members in a manner such that the translation of the follower members along the slots positions the mounting member and a container handling device fixed to the mounting member between a stowed in a fully deployed position. A pivotally mounted linearly operating prime mover preferably in the form of a hydraulic cylinder is connected between the mounting member and a mount carried by additional strut members fixed to the refuse gathering vehicle to position the mounting member between the stowed and deployed positions. The stationary mount of the container handling device is fixed as by bolting or welding to the mounting member rather than the tailgate structure. The container handling device itself may be any of several commercially available units.